Air bag restraint systems for vehicles are well known in the art. It is also known to prevent deployment of an air bag during a vehicle crash when the air bag is associated with a seat location that is unoccupied. Deployment of an air bag associated with an unoccupied seat location (typically the passenger seat location) during a vehicle crash adds unnecessary expense to repair of the vehicle.
To prevent such unnecessary deployment of an air bag at an unoccupied seat location, sensors are provided to detect the presence of an occupant on a vehicle seat. These sensors include pressure sensing switches located in the seat cushion or infrared sensors located in the vehicle dashboard or instrument panel. If no occupant is detected as being present on a seat, deployment of an associated air bag during a crash condition is prevented through an appropriate control arrangement.
It is also desirable to prevent actuation of an air bag restraint system when a child restraining seat is secured and positioned in a rearward facing direction on a vehicle seat at an associated seat location. When a rearward facing child seat is secured to the vehicle seat, deployment of an air bag during a vehicle crash condition would not provide the child with additional protection since the child's head and torso would not move relative to the child seat in the direction of vehicle travel.